Mommy? Daddy?
by LylSev
Summary: Turning children was forbidden but Claudia was 10 when she was turned in 19th century. Now her company died and she was put in care of Pam and Eric. But can you imagine Pam as an adoptive mommy?


_This story was inspired by **Frailly** and her **Braxton Hicks.**_

_I usually cannot imagine Pam (especially the tv show Pam, the book one maybe maybe) having a baby or being a sweet mommy because I understand her love for independence so this is slightly different situation and I don't know how soft Pam will be because I'm that kind of a "writer" who just write which means I don't plan things, it's not like I know how this will all end._

_But please give it a chance and say your opinion as long as it won't be "you need a beta" I don't want beta, I don't want anyone who will kick out my words off the story and say how this should be written and that I'm an idiot who can't speak English, yes English is not my first language but as long as you understand the words and the sentence is not put together totally wrong I think it would be very kind of you to avoid some mistakes. If you have any negative comments when it comes to storyline or writing as it is ... pleaseee share ! :)_

**_I own nothing_**

* * *

><p><em>Turning children was forbidden for centuries, children are hard to control, when a newborn vampire celebrates his first year of his new life, the killing a human is not necessary for him. Of course it used to be different before vampires came out. They killed because people wanted to stab them and freak them out with garlics but now they had to watch themselves out. People, humans know about them, they accept them.. less or more. Some are fascinated by supernatural creatures some hate them them and want them to meet true death. As for children, they are hardly to control their needs. They are sweet which gives them a chance to get what they want sooner and they don't know how to stop.<em>

**_-Claudia's flashback-_**

Claudia was 10 when a man turned her into a vampire. He left her, he run away and left her. When she woke up underground she choke and was asking herself why did she run into the forest? Her mother told her never run so far. Her mother, where is she? why is she not here?

When she got out, it was dark outside and she was hungry, not really knowing what she wanted. She caught a squirrel without thinking, she was fast but didn't know why. How come she can run so fast? How come she eat squirrels now? Her father told her only witches eat squirrels.

The rural streets of 19th century Paris became her home,she found out another vampire with who she traveled far and long until humans killed him.

_**-Pam is going to be mommy-**_

"I will never take care of a child" she argued loudly.

She would never .. take care of a child, everybody who knew Pam knew two things, don't you dare to be against Pam, don't you dare to talk about children and cooking in front of her.

Bill was telling her about a statement Philip made few months ago. He wanted his "adopted" progeny to go to Northmans. Why did he put an "s" there Bill was curious but as much as he knew Philip it was kind of a joke. He knew Eric for a while, for centuries a vampire would say. He knew that Pam is loyal and willing to die for her maker, he couldn't find any better couple when it came to safety. As soon as Eric will have his memory back he will be strong and fearful again and of course he wanted for Claudia the best.

Claudia was younger about couple of years than Pam when it came to turning. The industry revolution, the era of Victorian Anglia and Rimbaud. Still despite all those years being dead she was still just a little child.

She had a face of a doll, small lips, big blue eyes, pale skin and curly blonde hair. A child that could be Pamela's daughter.

"Claudia?"

The girl was sitting there, staring into the celling, enjoying the argument between two vampires, she was happy to cause a fuzz.

"Yes" she smiled at a woman who was talking to her.

"you are coming with me" she said nothing more, she went straight into the darkness. Claudia had prepared lots of cocky comments and arguments but she didn't get the chance to say anything. She followed Pam until they arrived to the big southern villa.

"is this your house?"

"no"

they entered the house, Claudia looked around, everything was made for vampires, all windows were opened but it was clear that curtains won't allow a bit of sunshine inside during the day,

"I'm not a baby" she said to break a silence and to make sure that she is a strong vampire

"brilliant, I'm not a mommy" said Pam in return.

"here is the True Blood, I'm not letting you feeding on humans, I have to go to work, there is lots of mess around"

Claudia blinked and took a bottle from her hands. She looked around, such a big house, she didn't want to say it but somehow it came out her mouth.

"are you leaving me here?"

Pam turned her face at a girl, rolled her eyes and took her hand.

"come, you will stay shut and do whatever you are told to do, okay? "

"okay" she smiled her angelic smile.

"what do you do?"

"I told you to keep shut"

"yes but .. "

"I'm co owner of a club Fangtasia, a place where you will never come in or with your eyes and ears shut"

"I'm not a baby!"

"I have already heard that"

"Just because I look like one doesn't mean I'm, I have seen the world, so many things"

"Look, you little sweetheart, I'm not into some vampire baby talk, I'm here to save my boss, I work my ass off to save my business, I'm here for Eric not for you, just because some freak wanted me and Eric take care of you, that is not my problem. okay? you are a child forever just as I'm beautiful forever until someone kills us with silver, life or death is unfair. you have to adjust."

Claudia kept silent for a while until she got bored and decided to talk to Pam.

"I'm sorry ... for whatever I did and that I'm now with you and I'm a burden" she used the most sweetest voice she could put on.

"there is no need to be sorry. I'm Pamela, call me Pam, if you want to call me Pamela you can be sure this will be your last word." she rolled her eyes and whispered something like "babies" and "oh my god hope Eric will kill this thing"

Claudia smirked and teased her. "mommy, I love you"

Pam poked her and fought a smile on her face. "shut up"


End file.
